


Maid Marian

by Richard_Hendicks



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Sexual Fantasy, this is technically pre-slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Richard_Hendicks/pseuds/Richard_Hendicks
Summary: Jared touches himself thinking about Richard and Erlich.  But mostly Richard.Takes place during season 1, episode 4, Fiduciary Duties.





	Maid Marian

_ It’s been a good day,  _ Jared thinks as he stretches out on his cot.  Their meeting with Peter had been careening toward disaster, until Erlich swept in at the last minute to lead Richard through the meeting with aplomb.   _ He looks like a white knight returning from battle,  _ Jared had thought, standing there in Richard’s dripping wet pants as the meeting concluded.   _ And Richard, with his shining eyes and golden curls, is his Rowena, his Maid Marian, his Dulcinea riding on the back of his horse, lithe arms encircling Erlich’s thick, manly waist.   _ Now, freshly showered and laying in bed, he thinks of what Gilfoyle had said earlier, about Richard sucking Erlich’s dick at the toga party.  Thinking about it now, he feels heat once more rising along his neck.  _ Perhaps, _ he thinks,  _ this is a moment worth celebrating.   _ So Jared closes his eyes and pushes down his pajama bottoms, gently encircling his cock with his fist.

 

Erlich on the couch, naked, legs spread, his thick cock hard and at attention.  Richard kneels before him in his toga, the fabric slipping to reveal one rosy nipple.  His lips are kiss swollen, his eyes wide. He leans forward and noses at Erlich’s majestic cock, humming his pleasure.  His pink tongue flicks out to lick his balls, his shaft, his head, before slipping the very tip into his mouth. Erlich groans, “Good boy,” Richard looks up at him through those pretty eyelashes, Jared runs his fingers through those magnificent curls- 

 

Jared pulls his hand off himself as if burned.   _ Donald, that won’t do _ , he chides himself. It’s one thing to imagine Erlich and Richard together, but to imagine himself, to  _ presume _ , it’s too much.  He takes a deep breath, returns his hand to his cock and tries again.  

 

Richard spread out on Erlich’s bed, completely naked, exposed.  Erlich between his legs, kissing Richard’s inner thighs. Richard moans as Erlich’s beard rubs against his sensitive skin, gasps as Erlich presses a kiss to his hole, lets out a wail when Erlich laps eagerly at him.  He leans back against Jared’s chest, and Jared reaches around to rub at Richard’s nipple with his left hand and grasp his sweet, red cock in his right-

 

Jared slips his hand off himself once more.   _ If you can’t behave, we won’t do this _ , he chastises.  Oh, but he wants to do this, he wants to so badly.  Wants to imagine the look on Richard’s face when he comes, the way his body spasms and convulses.   _ And Erlich too, of course,  _ he reminds himself.  Alright, one more try.  He palms his cock once more, closes his eyes-

 

Richard, bent over the kitchen counter, jeans around his ankles, t-shirt pushed up.  Erlich, behind him, fucking into him. Jared stands to the side, watching them. He’s in the scene this time, but that’s ok, he’ll allow it, the fantasy is voyeuristic anyway.  Erlich growls in Richard’s ear, “Is it good for you, baby?” Richard nods his head against the counter, mewls helplessly, too turned on to speak. The look on Richard’s face, the way he bites his lip, oh, Erlich must be hitting his prostate just right, he looks so debauched, so gorgeous.  Erlich pistons in and out of him, one strong arm around his waist, the other supporting himself on the counter. Richard turns his head to the side, eyes clenched. He opens them, looks directly at Jared and cries out in pleasure. Each thrust jostles Richard against the counter, but he doesn’t break eye contact.  Jared’s so close, he’s so close, and Richard must be too, the way he’s panting and moaning. Erlich thrusts into him sharply and Richard cries out “Jared!” as he comes. And now Jared is coming, he’s coming, he’s coming so hard and hot and sticky all over himself. Richard’s eyes get even wider, as if it’s the hottest thing he’s ever seen.  “Jared…” he moans again as Erlich comes, burying himself to the hilt in Richard.

 

Jared’s eyes fly open.  His white t-shirt is covered in cum, but even after he removes it, he still feels dirty.  He tip-toes quietly to the bathroom to wash his hands, his face, whatever it takes to feel clean again.  He stops as he passes Richard’s room, and, against his better judgement, he presses his ear to the door. He stays there for a moment, straining to hear something, anything.  He hears nothing. Eventually, he pulls his ear away and heads to the bathroom.  _ Stupid _ , he thinks,  _ what were you hoping to hear?   _ He closes the bathroom door behind him.

 

It’s quiet in the hallway for a moment, then comes the sound of running water from the bathroom.  And then, ever so quietly, from Richard’s room, comes a gasp, followed a very, very faint cry of 

 

“Jared!”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit richard-hendicks.tumblr.com for more porn and more nonsense.


End file.
